Silent Love
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Silence has always been a language for them. they never speak up, yet understand each other easily. they hear what the other doesn't even say...so forth they have a strong relationship. Peep in pplzz...hope you like! [(ONESHOT)COMPLETED]


**A/N: Heya pplzz….i am here with a new AbhiRika Story.**

 **Dedicated to all AbhiRika Fans…. A random abhirika OS, may include scenes from different episodes.**

 **AbhiSrk-ian- Belated Gift for you Trish :* Love ya loaaddzz! :* wish you a great year ahead!**

 **Kamikaze Black- I know AbhiRika are cute and sweet ..so here's something for you . Hope you like it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading…**

She was sitting near the window of her room. It was raining heavily. She was sitting holding a picture in her hand. She glanced at the picture, caressed the picture and kisses on it…. And looks at it as if talking to the person itself…..

" _Where are you? Kyun mujhe itna pareshan karte ho? tumhe pata hai na , tumhe zara si kharonch bhi aati hai…toh….toh mujhe bahut dard hota tumhe koi farak nahi padta na… ..bas mujhe satana aata hai tumhe….please_ _ **Abhi**_ _jaldi aa jao….please! Please_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _"_

She hugged the picture and cries. She released the pain she had been holding since a long time. She went into the flashback…..

 _ **/*Flashback Starts*/**_

 _/*When Abhijeet was accused of Purbi's brother's murder*/_

She was working in the lab when ACP and team entered with Abhijeet. She looked at him….she could easily figure out how painful it was for him, that his own team, his family was pointing him. He stood there quietly, otherwise , first work he would do, would be to greet her and have a glance of her. ACP Pradyuman ordered her to take his blood samples….

" _ **DrTarika,**_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _ke blood samples lo….right now!"_

 _._

She opposed….

" _Par sir, aise kaise…..nahi sir….abhijeet aisa nahi kar sakta."_

 _._

She earned a fierce glance from ACP….

" _Tarika! Jitna kaha hai utna karo. Abhijeet ka blood sample lo aur DNA test karo."._

 _._

.

For the first time, her hands trembled…why they won't….she had to take the samples of a senior inspector, …the one, who was known of his honesty, his dedication to his work, his friendship…..and love…

.

.

 _LOVE? …..Yes LOVE…._

 _._

He indeed loved her. Why would anyone care for you without any reason….why would anyone stay late only for you when you're working late….

.

Why…. Just like that?….No….

.

This man has a reason….He loved her….from the deep core of his heart.

.

.

Though unable to pour out his heart to her, yet every act of his towards her made her realize that he loved her.

.

She remembered his words….

" _Apne haath kaampne mat dena Tarika, main jaanta hoon ki main bekasoor hu….maine kuch nahi kiya hai."_

He hold her hand and squeezed it to assure her. She nods and did the test.

.

She, too knew….he was innocent. And it was proved the same.

.

She remembered that how during a case when she went out for lunch with Vaibhav, how upset he was because she was not in the lab…

" _Tarikaji….aapne mujhe bataya nahi aap lunch pe ja rahi hain.….aur itni derr thodi na lagti hai lunch karne mein…."_

 _._

" _aap aise kaise kisi ke saath lunch pe kaise ja sakti hain…."_

And his awkward smile when she said…

" _Aapke paas hamare liye time hai Inspector Sahab?"_

She smiled and he smiled a bit awkwardly and left the lab.

.

.

His compliments for her always made her smile. He would say something or the other in such a way that would made her smile and blush all the day long.

.

He longed to see her smile for once throughout the day.

" _Tarikaji….aise hi muskarate raha kijiye. Achi lagti hain aap."_

.

Tears leaked her eyes and smile formed on her lips as she remembered that. She looked at photo again, caressed it, just then, she felt a strong and warm touch on her shoulder.

.

She turned to have a look at the person. She smiled as she watched him….moved closer to him. She put her hand on his shoulder moving to his face …he smiled…..

.

She wanted to confirm that it was him….really Him. She wanted to confirm that she's not dreaming, but it was him in front of her…..

.

 _ **Her ABHIJEET!**_

He looked at her….. he glanced at her from top to bottom. She looked weak, worried , tensed…..why won't she…she was worried for him. His buddy told him about her and he was there…standing before her.

.

He knew she had been crying since a long time. He , too was longing to see her. Her eyes showed love and concern for him, speaking a thousand words of love.

.

Next moment, he hugged her…..hugged her as tight as he could.

.

She smiles…as she was sure…..he was now back to her. She hugged him back….so tight as if now she won't let him go anywhere. She dug her head in his shoulder and let her tears spill out. He knew how much worried she was. She wanted to be in the secured circle of his arms for a long time..

.

.

They separated after a while….he cupped her face. Her hands were on his shoulder. He glanced at her….thought for a while…and kissed on her forehead…. Again glanced at the love of his life….

" _I know Tarika….ye mujhe bohot pehle keh dena chahiye tha….par main toh bahut bada paagal hoon na. Kabhi keh bhi nahi paaya…"_ (but was stopped by her)

She moved to him and held his hands….

" _Tumhe kuch kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai Abhijeet. Waise bhi actions mean more than words. Aur phir tumne hi toh kaha tha ki hamara rishta toh dil se hain. Hai na? aur main jaanti hoon tum mujhse kya kehna chahte ho…toh phir kehne aur sunne ki kya zaroorat. Hamara rishta toh dil se hai na…"_

She said keeping her hand on his chest near to his heart. He smiled…not to what she said, but how easily she understands him. He pulled her in a hug….

.

She rested her head on his chest while he wrapped his hand around her. And whispered….

" _**I love you Tarika….i really do!"**_

She puts her head up , looks at him and smiles and again hugs him. He smiled as she hugs him . For now, he knew what her answer was. She snuggled more closer to him and they were happy being together.

 *******THE END*******

 **A/N: Okay…so….lemme know , how was this? Well, out of my idea, I thought It would suit AbhiRika the best. Hope my friends like it :D**

 **Enjoyy!**

 **Take care!**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
